Star Wars BattleFront Episode One: Clone Wars
by Matt Albie
Summary: Blending all kinds of characaters together the Jedi must stop the Sith and the Empire from starting a catastrophic war.


Star Wars

Battlefront

Episode 1 

Clone Wars

Characters

Jedi

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Luke Skywalker

Yoda

Mace Windu

Qui-Gon Jinn

Kit Fisto

Ki Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Luminara

Cin Drallig

Serra Keto

Sith

Darth Vader

Darth Sidious

Count Dooku

Darth Maul

Trade Federation Leaders

Nute Gunray

Neamoidian Gunray

Senate Members

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Princess Leia Organa

Senator Bail Organa

Governor Lighter Boras

People Of Naboo

Jar Jar Binks

Boss Nass

Bounty Hunters

Jango Fett

Boba Fett

Greedo

Pilots

Han Solo

Chewbacca

Lando Carrlisian

Commander Cody

Separatist Leaders

General Grevious

Grand Moff Tarken

Kinko Tigis

Droids

C-3PO

R2-D2

Star Wars 

Episode 1

Clone Wars

It is an unpleasant time for the Republic. The evil Sith have returned and wish to destroy the Jedi. Even worse the Separatist leader General Grevious has gotten the vote of Geonosis that they should be the New Republic.

Helping the Republic the Jedi wish to put an end to the Sith and Separatists before everything gets out of hand.

Darth Sidious, the Master Sith Lord is ready to put an end to the Jedi and start a New Galactic Empire with him as the Emperor.

The fate of the Republic and galaxy lie in the hands of the Jedi…

Chapter One 

Count Dooku looked down to see the droid army in full energy. His brown eyes and white and gray hair stunned many to think he was a senator. He was much more powerful though for one reason… he was a Sith Lord.

"Excellent." He smirked and looked toward the mountain area of Genosis. "The Republic will never know what hit them."

The red sand blew as Dooku walked into the mountain. It wasn't dark since the Separatists used it as a command center ever since Geonosis agreed to sign the treaty. The red and orange walls were as bright as the sun.

"Count Dooku," Nute Gunray said as Dooku entered the control center also known as Centerpoint.

Viceroy Nute Gunray was the president of the Trade Federation. He was a neamoidian from the planet Mustafar. He had giant black eyes and wore a red robe while he stood next to Neamoidian Gunray, vice president of the Trade Federation and brother of Nute Gunray.

"Ah," Dooku started. "I was not aware you would be coming so soon. Darth Sidious said you would be here tomorrow."

"It was a surprise for us too," Nute started. "We thought Lord Sidious would keep us in the Death Star until tomorrow. He had a change of plans since the Republic stole the plans to the Death Star."

Dooku nodded. He understood the situation he was in. He needed to get the droids before they were picked up by the Republic.

"Where are they?" Dooku asked as he pressed a red glowing button on the control counsel.

"We tracked them to the desert on the other side of the arena," Nute said as a bounty hunter walked in.

"Jango Fett," Dooku began.

"Yes my lord," Jango answered nodding his head. On his back was a jet pack. His helmet was blue and silver like the rest of his armor. On his sides were gun holders for blasters.

"Fetch me my speeder," Dooku continued. "I need to send the droids to Grevious before Master Sidious gets angry."

"I'll fetch it right away Lord Dooku," Jango Fett bowed and left the room. He shut the blaster door behind him.

"If those droids deliver the Death Star plans back to the Republic on Coruscant," Nute began. "We are doomed."

"Indeed," Dooku said as Jango Fett entered the room again.

"Your speeder is ready Lord Dooku," he said. He looked over at Nute and Neamoidian Gunray. "It is waiting outside. Good luck finding those droids. The desert is a big area."

"And that speeder is a fast one," Dooku said. "And you are going to help me Jango Fett. Gather some battle droids for a search party. Nute wait here. Kinko should be arriving soon like you did."

Dooku turned his back and left Centerpoint through the blast door with Jango Fett at his side.

C-3PO and R2-D2 walked through the dirt and sand filled desert of Geonosis. The sun beated down on the droids.

C-3PO was a protocol droid. He was created by a boy on Tatooine a long time ago. He had no memory of the name of the boy though. He was gold and had two yellow eyes with a black dot in the middle of each.

R2 on the other hand was an astomech droid. He had the ability to hack into things and could if wanted hover in the air for a short period of time.

"Oh R2," 3PO began. "We have really done it this time. Now we are lost in the desert on who knows what planet. What are we supposed to do?"

R2 beeped and booped an answer back to 3PO.

"Maybe your right," 3PO started. "Maybe the Republic will pick us up from this dreadful place."

In the distance a tiny black dot seemed to be coming toward them. It was moving quite fast so 3PO couldn't make out what it was.

"R2," 3PO began. "Maybe it is the Republic. It could be Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi." 3PO put his small droid arms up in the air as high as possible.

As the dot neared a white and gray haired man with a man in blue and silver armor came over on a speeder.

"Oh dear R2," 3PO started. "I doubt they are from the Republic now."

"Jango Fett," the white haired man said. "Here are the droids. I told you we'd find them. And I was right."

"Yes my lord," the man in armor who was indeed Jango Fett said as he pushed a black button on his armor.

"We have you now," the old man said.

"Who are you people?" C-3PO asked. "I'm C-3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2. Where are we?"

"I'm Count Dooku," the old man said as droids flew over in a hover ship. "You are on Geonosis. You are carrying the plans to the Death Star aren't you?"

R2 beeped to 3PO.

"No use of lying," 3PO began as R2 beeped. "Yes but please don't hurt us. We are just droids."

"We will see what General Grevious will say about this," Dooku said. "Take the droids back to Centerpoint. Get them into a transport pod. And send them to General Grevious on the main ship control."

"Yes my lord," Jango Fett said as he motioned the battle droids over. Dooku jumped on the speeder and left. "You heard him. Back to Centerpoint. Then we'll send them to Grevious on the transport pod."

Jango took the droids onto the hover ship. They were soon on their way back to Centerpoint.

Chapter Two

"Indeed we have them," Count Dooku was saying as Jango Fett and the droids walked into Centerpoint.

"Excellent," a man in a black robe with a hood over his face said. "I am very pleased. Send them to Grevious immediately. The last thing I need is him complaining that the Republic has the plans to the Death Star."

The man disappeared from the message screen. Dooku turned to Jango Fett. Jango was waiting patiently as a small alien creature entered. The creature had a cane and spoke in another language.

"Ah," Dooku said as the alien creature sat down on the chair. "Lord Sidious was just talking to me. He said you'd be here soon."

Jango cleared his throat to get Dooku's attention. Dooku looked and said, "Send them to Grevious." He turned back to the alien as Nute and Neamoidian Gunray strolled in. "Nute meet Kinko Tigis. Kinko meet Nute and Neamoidian Gunray." Dooku looked over to see that Jango Fett and the droids had left.

The screen to the control counsel blinked as General Grevious a half human, half droid walked in.

"General," a man named Grand Moff Tarken (commander of the Death Star and Grevious' ship) said. "The droids are here."

"Well," Grevious said. "Go get them. I'm in charge here. I give orders so go get the droids."

Tarken nodded and left the room in a nice calm walk. The blaster door closed as he left the room.

"Soon the Republic will crumble before me," Grevious said. "They will be mine. I will be the most powerful leader in the history of the galaxy."

Grevious laughed. Soon the galaxy would lie in the hands of the Separatists, but there was still one hope…

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu walked through the Jedi Temple in search of Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan's padawan learner.

"He always does this," Kenobi said. "At the wrong time he chooses to wander off into another world of his."

"Like his father," Mace said.

They continued into the Council's Meeting Room. In the chair sat Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"I was very pleased to here you were coming Princess Leia, along with your father Senator Bail Organa," Palpatine said as he stood up. "We sadly enough though have not found the droids that managed to escape the ship." He paused to see the Jedi Masters standing in the doorway. "Princess, Senator meet Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu."

"It is a fine pleasure to meet you," Kenobi said. "Chancellor Palpatine have you seen Luke Skywalker?"

Qui-Gon Jinn then walked over to his former padawan Obi-Wan and said, "I have searched everywhere in the temple. Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Luminara, Cin Drallig, and Serra Keto have not seen him anywhere."

"What about Master Yoda," Palpatine asked. "I may not have seen him, but Master Yoda is the only one Qui-Gon did not mention in his long list of Jedi Knights. Well, as you attend to your jobs I must attend to my own duties. Shall we."

Palpatine, Princess Leia, Representative of Naboo Jar Jar Binks, and Senator Bail Organa left the room.

"Maybe he is with Master Yoda," Kenobi said.

"Well I have to stay here," Mace said. "The Jedi Council will be meeting here. Maybe we should stay here. No doubt Master Yoda will be here for the meeting with Skywalker."

"Probably," Qui-Gon said. "But we shouldn't take the chance. You two are on the Council. I am not along with Skywalker. We have no reason to come here."

"That is what this meeting is about," Mace said as he sat down in his chair that was the one right next to Yoda's. "Master Jinn we are going to put you on the Jedi Council. That is what the meeting is about."

"I will look for him," Kenobi said. "I am sorry I won't see you get put on the Council Master, but I must find my lost apprentice or he could get into trouble. You know Luke. You're right Master Windu. He is too much like his father."

With that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down the hall of the Jedi Temple to find Luke Skywalker.

"I sense danger in Skywalker," Mace said.

"Sense danger in him you should not," Yoda said as he walked over to his chair. "He may be like his father, nevertheless his place is with the Jedi not the Sith. His future is not clouded like his father's was. Wait for the rest we shall. Start the meeting without them we cannot. Stand Master Qui-Gon. We shall soon vote on whether you will join us on the Jedi Council and take on the very tough trials, or whether you shall stay off the Jedi Council and continue with the minor but still tough trials as a Jedi Master."

Qui-Gon bowed and stood in the center of the room and said, "I am grateful you are giving me a chance to join the Jedi Council. Even if Obi-Wan and Luke are not here to see me become a member."

"Be here they will," Yoda said nodding his head. Yoda was 900 years old and the only Master Jedi to live so long. Yoda was very wise and small. He was green and since he was the oldest he was the greatest Jedi to live so far.

"If Master Kenobi finds Luke in time," Mace said as he watched some Jedi walk into the room.

They waited until every seat, but one was full. Yoda shook his head and Qui-Gon looked down at the floor. It seemed like Obi-Wan and Luke would not make.

"We should begin," Mace said. Yoda nodded just as Obi-Wan and Luke Skywalker (who was not on the Jedi Council) ran in. Kenobi sat and Luke walked into the corner of the room.

"Begin we must," Yoda said. "Much to discuss we have. First we the members of the Jedi Council must vote to see if Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn should join us on the Jedi Council. Let us vote."

The vote was unanimous. Qui-Gon was put on the Jedi Council. The Council gave him a chair to have a seat in. Luke walked into the middle of the room.

"Something to say you have young Skywalker," Yoda said tilting his head.

"Yes," he said.

"Well speak then Skywalker," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"I wish to have me and Master Kenobi sent to Tatooine to resolve the problem that we need a good pilot," Luke said. "All good pilots are on Tatooine."

"Granted permission you are to go to Tatooine with Master Kenobi," Yoda said. "But so you don't mess around you are also to go with Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"When you find some pilot there," Mace started. "Bring them here so we can get those droids because now Grevious has them."

Luke nodded. Finally he got a real mission for the Republic.

Chapter Three 


End file.
